Blue and Red
by Secondfrost
Summary: Love knows no advantages, disadvantages, or differences, because love is blind. Warning: Cerita hanya untuk 17 tahun keatas. Disarankan untuk tidak membaca fanfic ini jika Anda tidak menyukai adegan seksual atau dibawah 17 tahun. UmiXMaki.


**A/N: GRAMMAR ALERT!**

* * *

Sebuah hari yang biasa. Para anggota μ's berlatih seperti biasa. Namun, karena sekolah mereka sedang direnovasi, para anggota μ's pun memutuskan untuk berlatih di rumah si rambut merah, Maki.

"Wahhh!~~" para anggota μ's tercengang setelah melihat rumah Maki.

"Sugoi!~ Rumah Maki-chan besar sekali!" ucap Honoka yang terpukau melihat rumah Maki.

"Tidak diragukan lagi nya~" lanjut Rin.

"A-apakah kita bisa langsung masuk s-saja?" ucap Maki yang merasa malu sekaligus bangga rumahnya dipuji.

"Tentu saja!" teriak Nico dengan semangat.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah Maki, para anggota μ's pun langsung mulai berlatih di halaman belakang rumah Maki. Setelah beberapa jam berlatih, Umi pun merasa sudah cukup dan menyudahi latihan hari itu.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini sudah cukup. Jangan lupa, minggu depan kita akan tampil di Akihabara, jadi cukupkanlah istirahat kalian." perintah Umi.

Setelah semua sudah pulang, Umi langsung mengajak Maki mengobrol.

"Maki-chan..."

"Hmmm? Kamu belum pulang, Umi-chan?"

"Belum, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu..."

"Ada apa, Umi-chan?"

"...apakah kau percaya padaku?"

"T-tentu saja! Kita 'kan s-satu tim!" jawab Maki dengan nada yang keras.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." jawab Umi.

"Memangnya, mengapa kau be-"

Tanpa menunggu Maki menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Umi langsung mencium Maki di bibirnya. Maki yang terkejut pun mencoba untuk mendorong Umi, namun Umi bersikeras untuk tetap menciumnya.

"Mmffh...nngghh...haaah..." suara Maki membuat Umi menjadi terangsang dan ingin berbuat lebih jauh lagi terhadap Maki, namun...

"Maki-chan!~~" panggil Eli sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Maki.

Umi yang terkejut pun langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Maki dan mulai merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. Maki langsung menuju ke pintu sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah setelah dicium oleh Umi.

"A-ada apa?"

"Hmmm? Maki-chan, mengapa mukamu begitu merah? Apa kau sakit?"

"T-tentu saja t-t-tidak! J-jadi, m-mengapa kamu kesini, Eli-chan?"

"Oh, aku hanya mau mengambil handukku. Sepertinya tadi tertinggal saat aku pulang."

"O-oh, baiklah, a-aku akan ambilkan, j-jadi kau tunggu sini saja ya!" jawab Maki sambil bergegas menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Tunggu Ma-" sebelum Eli dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Maki sudah menutup pintu rumahnya.

_Apakah ia sakit? Ataukah ia sedang menyimpan sesuatu dariku? _pikir Eli.

"Ada apa?" tanya Umi. Maki yang sedang terburu-buru pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Maki dan langsung bergegas mengambil handuk milik Eli.

"Ini dia, Eli-chan." ucap Maki sambil memberikan handuk Eli.

"Ah, terima kasih, Maki-chan." ucap Eli sambil bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah Maki. Namun, sebelum ia pulang, ia melihat seseorang di dalam rumah Maki.

"Ah, bukannya itu U-"

"Siapa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini! Sekarang apakah kau sudah selesai? A-aku ingin pergi...ummmmmm...m-mandi! Ya, aku ingin pergi mandi!" ujar Maki sambil langsung menutup pintu rumahnya.

_Hmmmm...aneh. Tidak biasanya Maki bersikap seperti ini... _pikir Eli sebelum akhirnya ia pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, rumah Maki dipenuhi dengan keheningan selama kurang lebih 30 menit, sebelum akhirnya Maki memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

* * *

"Ummmmm...Umi-chan, a-apa yang baru k-kau la-lakukan t-tadi i-itu adalah..."

"U-ummmm...a-aku baru saja m-menyatakan p-p-perasaanku kepadamu?" jawab Umi dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"M-maksudmu?!" tanya Maki dengah muka yang memerah.

"Karena aku sebenarnya...s-s-suka kamu, M-Maki-chan..." jawab Umi yang muka nya memerah juga.

"A-a-"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriakan Maki yang terkejut.

"..." selama beberapa saat, rumah Maki dipenuhi keheningan setelah Maki berteriak.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya Umi pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"M-Maki -chan?"

"U-Umi-chan?"

"A-apa kau...m-m-mau melakukannya...lagi?" tanya Umi dengan malu-malu.

"Lakukan a-" sebelum Maki selesai bertanya, bibir halus nan lembut Umi sudah berada di bibir Maki.

"Mmffhh, hhaaa.." Maki yang terkejut pun spontan mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Suara ini membuat Umi ingin melakukan lebih dengan Maki. Setelah berciuman cukup lama, Umi akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Maki. Secara spontan Umi pun langsung membuka baju yang sedang dipakai Maki.

"H-hei, menurutmu apa yang s- kyaaaa!" Maki berteriak setelah Umi mulai melepas bra hitam milik Maki dan kemudian memegang kedua dada Maki dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nggghhhh...aahhhhh~~" desahan Maki membuat Umi semakin ingin melanjutkan lagi. Namun, saat Umi ingin membuka celana Maki, tiba-tiba Maki mencoba menghentikan Umi.

"Umi-chan...t-tolong...hentikan...sebentar" ucap Maki yang masih terengah-engah.

"Hmmm? A-apa kamu sakit, Maki-chan?Ataukah...k-kamu ingin be-be-bergantian?" tanya Umi dengan muka memerah.

"U-Umi-chan...biarkan aku yang...m-m-membuka...bajumu..."

"Ehhhh? T-tentu sa-" jawaban Umi terhenti saat Maki mulai menciumnya. Ini membuat Umi kaget dan membuatnya terjatuh ke sofa yang ada di belakangnya. Sekarang Maki ada di atas dan Umi berada di bawah.

"Mmfffhh..." suara Umi hanya membuat Maki makin menjadi-jadi. Ia mulai membuka jaket dan baju Umi dan melemparnya ke entah kemana. Sementara itu ia mulai melepas bra milik Umi dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia mulai memegang kedua dada Umi dengan kedua tangannya. Umi yang ingin mengeluarkan desahan ditahan oleh bibir Maki yang mulai menciumnya kembali.

"Aaahhhhh...Maki-chan~" ucap Umi yang ingin lebih.

"Kumohon M-Maki-chan, a-aku ingin...l-lebih..."

"A-apa?" ungkap Maki yang terkaget melihat perbedaan sikap Umi.

Umi yang biasanya pemalu menjadi pemberani seperti ini. Umi yang biasanya tegas menjadi lemas dihadapan Maki. Semuanya terbalik. Maki bingung namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya sekarang dan menuruti kata Umi.

Ia mulai membuka celana Umi. Setelah membuka celana Umi, ia mulai meraba bagian inti Umi dengan tangannya, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya memegang dada Umi

"Kamu sudah sebasah ini, Umi-chan?" ujar Maki seraya mulai membuka celana dalam Umi dan meraba 'lubang' nya.

"Ngggh! Aaahhhhh!" teriakan Umi membuat Maki merasa berisik dan menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman.

"Mmffhhh! Mmhh..." desahan Umi ditahan oleh ciuman Maki.

"M-Maki...chan..."

"Ada apa, Umi-chan?"

"T-tolong...aku m-mau...l-l-lebih dari ini..." minta Umi dengan terengah-engah.

"B-baik...lah" Maki agak gugup namun ia mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke 'lubang' milik Umi.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Nngghhhhh!" teriakan Umi dapat terdengar sampai keluar rumah Maki.

"J-jangan berisik! Kalau tetangga dengar, bagaimana?" tegas Maki.

"M-maaf..." ucap Umi. Maki lalu melanjutkan aksi nya dengan memajumundurkan jari tengah.

"Nggghh!" Umi berusaha menahan suaranya dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Secara tidak sadar, Maki mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke bagian inti Umi. Hal ini spontan membuat Umi tidak tahan dan mulai merasakan kepusingan karena ia akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

"M-Maki-chan...se-sebentar la-lagi...aku akan..."

Maki yang tahu maksud Umi langsung mempercepat pergerakan tangannya. Umi yang sudah tidak kuat lagi akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!~ Aaahhhhhhhnnnn!~~"

"Hmmm, cairanmu lezat sekali, U~mi~chan~~" ujar Maki dengan nada yang menggoda seraya menelean cairan Umi yang ada di tangannya.

"Haaahhhh..." Umi yang masih kelelahan setelah klimaksnya tadi hanya bisa tiduran di sofa milik Maki.

"Bolehkah...kucoba?..." Maki mengangguk. Ia menaruh beberapa cairan Umi di jarinya dan memberikan jarinya kepada Umi. Umi menghisap jarinya dengan penuh gairah.

"Mmffhhh..." setelah selesai menghisapnya, Umi lalu mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membuka rok Maki dan mulai meraba bagian inti Maki.

"Tidak adil 'kan jika hanya aku yang keasikan, hmmmm?~~" bisik Umi dengan nada yang sangat menggoda. Bisikan Umi membuat Maki merasa 'aneh'.

Umi kemudian memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam bagian inti milik Maki. Ini membuat Maki terkaget sehingga mengeluarkan sebuah desahan kencang.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"J-jangan berisik! Kalau tetangga dengar, bagaimana?" ujar Umi meniru kata-kata dan suara Maki.

"J-jangan menggodaku! D- Kyaaaaaaa!~" Umi membuat Maki diam dengan menghisap puting kanannya. Teriakan ini membuat Umi semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mulai memasukkan jari keduanya dan mempercepat pergerakannya.

"Aahhhh~ Unggghhhhh~"

"U-Umi-chan...!"

"Hmmmm? Mengapa Maki-chan memanggil namaku seperti itu?~~" tanya Umi. Ia sengaja bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda karena ia tahu Maki-chan akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi.

"Kyaaaaaa~~ Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan!~~" secara tidak sadar, Maki memanggil nama Umi tiga kali sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairan yang sangat banyak.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!~~"

"Mmfffhh...cairanmu lezat sekali, Ma~ki~chan~~" ucap Umi sambil menghisap cairan Maki dengan menggunakan kedua jarinya.

"Haaaaaaahhhh..." Maki yang lemas hanya bisa berdiam diri seraya berpegangan pada Umi agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Maki melepaskan dirinya dari Umi dan mulai memakai pakaiannya kembali. Umi pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

"Umi-chan..." panggil Maki setelah mereka telah selesai berpakaian.

"Ada apa, Maki-chan?"

"Apa kau benar-benar...m-menyukai...ku?"

"E-ehhhhh? Te-tentu s-s-saja!" muka Umi seketika berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ehehehe...baguslah kalau begitu. Karena aku juga...menyukaimu..."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Umi memberikan ciuman sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia pamit untuk pulang.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ma~ki-chan!~"

"S-sampai jumpa..."

Setelah Umi mulai pergi, Maki-chan pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur sejenak.

_...dan cepat kembali lagi..._ gumam Maki sebelum akhirnya ia tidur.

* * *

**KEESOKANNYA...**

Para anggota μ's tidak bisa latihan dikarenakan ada urusan. Pada malam harinya, karena kesepian, akhirnya Maki pun menelepon sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah...

Umi.

Sejak kejadian kemarin, nama Umi terasa seperti diputar-putar di kepala Maki. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin membuat muka Maki menjadi semerah rambutnya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Umi.

"H-halo, U-Umi-chan?"

"M-M-M...Maki-chan?!" jawab Umi yang terkaget setelah mengetahui orang yang ia cintai meneleponnya.

"Umi-chan...b-bisakah kau...ke..rumah k-ku?" tanya Maki dengan malu-malu.

"T-tentu saja. A-aku akan minta izin kepada o-orang tuaku terlebih dahulu..." jawab Umi dengan gugup.

"T-tentu saja...!" jawab Maki dengan sedikit perasaan senang.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Umi pun mendapat izin orang tuanya. Ia pun langsung pergi ke rumah Maki.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Umi tiba di rumah Maki.

"Ummmmm...Maki-chan?" panggil Umi dari luar seraya mengetuk pintu rumah Maki.

Maki pun langsung menuju depan pintu rumahnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Umi.

Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Umi, Umi akhirnya masuk ke rumah Maki.

"M-Maki-chan, apa kau...s-s-sendiri di r-rumah?" tanya Umi dengan muka yang agak merah.

"I-iya...orang tuaku sedang mengadakan acara kantor dan akan kembali minggu depan. Sebenarnya kami mempunyai pembantu, namun ia sudah pulang."

"Oh, j-jadi begitu..."

"I-iya..." Maki pun mengajak Umi ke kamarnya.

Setelah masuk ke kamar Maki, Maki langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia pun langsung mencium bibir Umi secepat seekor buaya yang akan menangkap mangsanya.

"Mmfffhhh...nggghhh...haaaaahh" desahan Umi membuat Maki menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Umi dan mulai menjilat bagian dalam mulut Umi.

Setelah selesai berciuman, Maki pun mulai membuka baju dan bra putih milik Umi dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia pun kembali mencium bibir Umi selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya untuk menarik napas.

"Haaaaaahhhhh...Umi...chan" Umi mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Maki. Ia pun mengangguk dan Maki pun mulai mendorongnya ke atas kasur. Maki diatas, Umi dibawah.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!~~" Umi yang tidak tahan pun akhirnya mengeluarkan teriakan yang sangat kencang. Namun, Maki langsung mengambil langkah pencegahan agar ia tidak teriak dengan cara menciumnya. Hal ini membuat Umi justru lebih terangsang.

"M-Maki-chan...aku ingin itu..." minta Umi dengan wajah yang memerah.

Maki pun mengangguk. Ia mulai dengan membuka celana Umi. Ternyata, bagian inti Umi sudah sangat basah.

"Hmmmm? Kau sangat basah, Umi~chan~~" goda Maki sebelum akhirnya ia mulai meraba bagian inti Umi dengan tangannya.

"Hnnggghh...aahhhhhh~~" Um berdesah dengan suara halus. Suara halus Umi seakan seperti suruhan agar Maki cepat memasukkan jarinya kedalam bagian inti (AKA klitoris) Umi.

"Aaaaahhhh!~~ Nnggghhh—" Umi berdesah halus, namun desahan tersebut terhenti saat Maki berhenti meraba bagian intinya.

"M-Maki-chan! Mengapa kau berhenti?" Umi bertanya seakan ia ingin lebih.

Maki mulai membuka baju dan celananya. Setelah itu, ia mulai membuka celana dalamnya. Umi pun terkejut.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus, U~mi~chan" Maki berbisik ke telinga kanan Umi , lalu mulai menjilatnya. Ini membuat Umi berdesah sedikit.

"Aahhhh~~A-apa ide mu itu?" tanya Umi dengan sedikit rasa curiga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya dengan posisi seperti ini?~" tanya Maki seraya mengubah posisinya sehingga klitorisnya berada di atas mulut Maki dan mulutnya berada di atas klitoris milik Umi.*

Napas Umi yang terengah-engah membuat Maki lebih terangsang dari sebelumnya. Ia pun mulai melepas celana dalam milik Umi dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam klitoris Umi yang sudah basah.

"Kyaaaaa!~~Unnggghhh!~" desahan Umi yang mungkin sekencang suara paus.

"Ayolah, jangan hanya teriak saja. Buatlah aku merasa enak juga~~" perintah Maki.

"B-baik...lah..." Umi pun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke bagian pribadi milik Maki. Sesekali cairan Maki secara tidak sengaja tertelan oleh Umi, namun Umi sepertinya mulai menyukainya.

"M-Maki-chan!~" sepertinya Umi sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Maki sepertinya tahu akan hal ini, dan ia pun mulai mempercepat gerakan lidahnya. Sesekali lidahnya mecapai ujung dari vagina milik Umi, namun ia langsung menarik lidahnya keluar.

"Aaahhhhh!~ M-Maki-chan, aku akan—"

"Kamu hampir mencapai puncakmu 'kan? Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sebentar lagi. Keluarkanlah cairanmu sebanyak-banyaknya di mulutku~~"

_Sebentar lagi..._ hal ini adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Umi sebelum akhirnya pikirannya menjadi kosong karena ia merasa sangat enak.

"Hhnngggg...Mmpph!" Umi pun akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~~~~" teriakan Umi dan Maki berbarengan dengan cairan yang keluar sangat banyak terhadap bagian inti masing-masing idol itu.

"Mmfffhh, cairanmu lezat sekali, Umi-chan~~" ujar Maki sambil mulai menjilat sisa-sisa cairan yang tidak masuk ke mulutnya.

"C-cairanmu juga, M-Maki...chan" ujar Umi seraya melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka pun mulai memakai baju mereka.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Maki-chan" tanya Umi saat ia sedang memakai bajunya kembali.

"Hmmm?"

"...aku tidak mau hari ini berakhir" ujar Umi dengan nada yang agak sedih.

"Aku juga, Umi-chan" balas Maki seraya mencium bibir Umi.

Setelah mencium bibir Umi, Maki pun mulai memakai bajunya. Namun, ia terhenti oleh perkataan Umi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Umi penuh dengan rasa senang dan penasaran.

"E-ehhh? Te-tentu saja boleh!"

Setelah Umi menelepon orang tuanya, ia pun mendapat persetujuan untuk menginap di rumah Maki.

Umi pun langsung mencium Maki dan mulai membuka bajunya yang baru saja dipakainya.

"Kali ini, aku yang akan ada diatasmu, Maki-chan~"

"B-baiklah..." jawab Maki dengan muka yang memerah.

_Malam itu merupakan malam terbaik bagi mereka._

_Umi dan Maki. Meskipun mereka sama-sama perempuan, namun mereka tetap menjadi pasangan yang serasi._

_Itulah cinta, tidak mengenal kelebihan, kekurangan, ataupun perbedaan._

_Karena cinta itu sebenarnya buta._

* * *

**2000 words reached / This fanfic is brought to you by: Secondfrost**

**Hi! Thanks for reading this fanfic! This is my first fanfic ever. I wrote this because I'm really bored at the moment, so expect some weird story!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! And, if you like it, favorite this fanfic! If you don't like it, tell me what is the thing that you don't like, so I can improve my fanfic skills!**

**See you next time!~**

Hi! Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini! Ini fanfic pertamaku. Aku tulis ini karena saat ini aku sedang merasa bosan, jadi kalau ceritanya aneh, ikhlaskan aja ya~ /plak

Jangan lupa, reviewnya! Kalau suka, jangan lupa memfavoritkan fanfic ini ya! Kalau tidak suka, kasitau apa yang jelek di fanfic ini, biar aku bisa menulis fanfic yang lebih bagus!~

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa!~


End file.
